mutantsgeneticgladiatorsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Primal
|image = The-Primal_basic_trans.png |Genes = Necro, Zoomorph |Ability = Drain Life |Health = 4529 |Speed = 5.56 |Category = |Breedable? = No }} The Primal is a Reactor-exclusive Necro-Zoomorph which can only be obtained through the Time Soldier Reactor collection. Appearance The Primal appears to be an undead green-skinned man wearing caveman clothes and a deer skull. He wields a torch on his left hand and a bloody stone axe in his right. He is also carrying a bloody spear on his back. He has a companion which is of the Smilodon Species (saber-toothed tiger). Stats * Attack: Cataclysmal * Life: Tank * Speed: Fast Attacks 'Sepulchral flame'The Primal blows a cone of green fire from his torch into the enemy, while his saber-toothed tiger does the same. * Damage: 567 (+568 ) * Upgrade: 851 (+852 )(estimated) 'Saber Teeth'A translucent head of the saber-toothed tiger appears behind The Primal while the animal itself lunges back and forth into the enemy multiples times, emitting clawing effects. * Damage: 567 (+568 ) * Upgrade: 851 (+852 )(estimated) ---- Biography Trivia * On January 13th, 2016, there was a glitch that this mutant was breedable as a Rare mutant for all players with combining any Necro and Zoomorph mutants. ** The basic version is visible and he resembles the one offered in the reactor, while Bronze, Silver & Gold versions are not visible they just appear as a silhouette. ** He can't be fused even if there are eligible gold specimens (perhaps because it wasn't meant to be breedable in the first place). ** The Mutopedia shows only the reactor version shield and no matter how many versions are bred it reads X/1 (X is the number of versions bred). Note that if he isn't the reactor version the shield will look dimmed. ** As an alternative outcome of a breeding process, it costs 10K Gold to switch, while it says it is at a discount of 70% which makes it worth 35K Gold and hence the most expensive specimen in the game. ** Reported successful breeds are: *** Soul Eater + Kaiju Kitty *** Master Splitter + Soul Eater *** Rakshasa + Lady Harpy *** Triple-B + Sir Puggington * As of January 27th, 2016, the previously reported glitch is somewhat solved: ** The mutant is now officially non-breedable. ** The basic version of the mutant is currently unrecognized as an available version. ** According to the Mutopedia, he has four different versions, the elite versions (Bronze, Silver & Gold) and the platinum reactor version, but a basic version could be obtained briefly when the glitch was still active. ** Those who previously had the basic version during the glitch can still keep it. ** The Mutopedia reads "4" versions now and doesn't show the basic version, still if the player has the basic version it is going to read 1/4, but all different versions are still dimmed. ** If all 5 versions are owned the Mutopedia Entry for the player will read 5/4 for The Primal. *As of August 9, 2019, it is officially announced in a Facebook post that he was rebalanced, because the MGG community had claimed him being too weak according to the post. Possible references * This mutant might be inspired by the video game Far Cry Primal. * This mutant resembles Ka-Zar in Marvel Comics. * This mutant also looks like a Rexxar and Misha from World of Warcraft. Gallery The_Primal_-_Mutopedia_-_Basic_-_L1.jpg|Basic The Primal Stats (Glitch) The_Primal_-_Mutopedia_-_Bronze_-_L1.jpg|Bronze The Primal Stats (Glitch) The_Primal_-_Mutopedia_-_Silver_-_L1.jpg|Silver The Primal Stats (Glitch) The_Primal_-_Mutopedia_-_Gold_-_L1.jpg|Gold The Primal Stats (Glitch) The_Primal_-_Mutopedia_-_Time_Soldiers_Reactor_-_L1.jpg|Time Soldiers The Primal Stats Category:Reactor Category:Reactor-exclusive Category:Males Category:Glitches